Your Mother's Eyes
by Man of Constant Sorrow
Summary: Snape reveals some horrific truths after discovering Harry viewing his worst memory. No Slash. One-Shot.


This is a dark one-shot, like seriously dark. I hope you enjoy**.**

Snape stared at Harry with such all consuming anger that for the first time since he had came into contact with the sour, sallow-faced, potions professor, Harry felt actual fear rather than the normal heated antagonism that was the norm. Harry knew he shouldn't have looked into Snape's private memories within the pensive, but his desire to not be kept in the dark about the machinations of the shadow war being played out by Voldemort and Dumbledore had overcome his respect for privacy and commonsense.

Harry was slowly edging his way toward the office door, when Snape's wand slashed wickedly and with a squelch and a resounding click the door sealed itself, cutting of Harry's hope for escape.

"Sit Potter, and if the obvious needs clarifying, that was not a suggestion or a request" Harry shuffled back to his seat, wishing with every fiber of his being, he was somewhere else. "I imagine you enjoyed seeing your father and the flea-bitten mutt, getting their jollies making my life miserable." Snape sneered, his voice more caustic than the most volatile acid.

Harry tried to contradict Snape, to voice his objection to Snape's accusations, but was cut off before he could even begin. "You just loved seeing your worthless father worm his way into her life, the day he turned my Lily-Flower against me, didn't you Potter?" Harry could only shake his head in growing horror and was stalking back and forth like a caged lion as he continued to rave. "She was mine, first, always, and forever and he stole her away." Snarling he turned to face Harry. "I was her Prince, she was my Lily Flower, we were going to be together forever, and the bastard ruined it with his smooth talking and false humility."

Harry had seen manic insanity like this once before when Barty Crouch Jr. had crowed about his service to the Dark Lord, and just like then he knew he was about to die.

"I didn't care she was a mudblood, she was mine and that's all that mattered. I joined the dark lord not because I believed in his cause, but because he offered me the chance for revenge on Potter."

He stared piercingly at Harry. "Every raid, every slaughter, every bit of carnage I wrought was because of James Potter. I tried so very hard to kill the bastard when we met in battle but every time, his luck won out and I was denied vindication. Don't misunderstand, I had some minor victories, I shall never forget the day I had the unequivocal pleasure of killing your grandparents." Harry was now shaking in fear and rage. "Oh, how James cried when he apparated to Potter Manor only to find scorched earth and his father torn limb from limb, his dear mum eviscerated and brutally defiled beyond recognition." "Oh, How I savor that memory."

Snape suddenly stilled his pacing, a smile graced his features as he recalled an obviously pleasant memory.

"I can't tell you how many people, both nameless and familiar, I tortured because of your father. Men, woman, children, their desperate animalistic screams were the most beautiful sound. It was his voice I heard in such exquisite agony. It was James Potter's voice I heard pleading for an end to the pain as I slowly skinned that little muggle girl alive. "

Harry always knew that Snape was dark but God in Heaven, this was...

"Every man I brutally sodomized, every woman I viciously fucked, every child I stole the virtue from were only placeholders for my precious Lily-Flower. They meant nothing, every time I spilled my seed, it was my beautiful Lily's name on my lips. Their wretched moans and screams of pain and degradation were to my ears but the sound of my Lily in the throes of unending ecstasy. " Snape shuttered as he spoke, his voice now husky with desire.

Harry watched sickened as Snape's off hand began to rhythmically move below the desk, it didn't take much imagination to figure out what Snape was doing as he spoke so fondly of his past sexual exploits and Harry's mum.

"Your father had more lives than a cat, but then finally the chance to regain my Lily emerged. The Dark Lord decided to set his sights on destroying the Potters. The dark Lord recognized my utter devotion to the cause and he granted me the boon of sparing my Lily. I realized only a short while later that despite the dark lord's promise, dearest Lily's misguided love of You, Potter's spawn, may force him to kill her. I could never let anyone harm her, to damage her before she could return to me so I sought out the only one the dark Lord he ever feared, Dumbledore. If anyone could save her it was he. I played spy for both sides, and in return Lily was safe and wih careful maneuvering no matter who emerged victorious I would come out on top."

"You of course know the rest, the dark lord's secret rat sold out your family and I arrived to late to save my Lily from the dark lord's wrath. Any loyalty I had toward the dark lord vanished the night he did. He took my Lily from me, and I will have my revenge upon him, I will see him lying broken at my feet, drowning in his own blood.

Snape scowled, a look of intense annoyance gracing his face.

"The dark lord didn't even end you father right. He killed your father first, the killing curse, much to clean and dignified, don't worry Potter by the time I was done with James's corpse, a closed casket was the only option." Harry's fear was a distant memory, all that mattered now was hurting Snape, escape was a tertiary goal at best. Harry made to launch himself sideways and fire off a couple reductor curses at Snape's head only to find he was frozen in place.

Snape sneered at Harry, malicious glee written on his face. "Silent spell-casting Potter, so much for your supposed gift of worming your way out of sticky situations. I suggest you settle down."

"As much as I would savor killing you, you have a role to play, fate has made you the child of prophecy, the one capable of laying low the dark lord. To have my revenge, you must foliow the path the Headmaster plotted for you. You are a means to an end, a mere pawn.""I imagine your wondering why I'm telling you all this, because like that bumbling fool Lockhart, I am a master at modifying memories, and you will remember none of this."

Harry was panicking, no matter how he struggled, he was frozen solid.

"One last thing Potter, people always say you have Lily's eyes, but they are wrong." Snape flicked his wand and a cabinet to his left flew open, a jar floated and gracefully landed on the desk. "You can't have your mother's eyes..." The jar spun around and staring sightlessly back at him were his mum's brilliant green eyes. "Because I do."

Harry screamed, he screamed as tears rolled down your face. Harry screamed for help that would never come. Harry screamed.

"Obliviate"

"What shall his middle name be love?" Ginny asked as she cooed at the newborn. Harry thought for moment and with a smile thought of honoring the brave man who was the unsung hero of Harry's life. "Severus, his middle name should be Severus, Albus Severus Potter."

AN: Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
